Forever Yours
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: Severus is covered in blue goo from a potion mishap, when he realizes the wards in his rooms are down, fearing the worst he enters with his ward at the ready, nothing is changed except for the basinet, the baby, and the two notes... M/M relationship!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Forever Yours

Rating: T

Summary: Severus is covered in blue goo from a potion mishap, when he realizes the wards in his rooms are down, fearing the worst he enters with his ward at the ready, nothing is changed except for the basinet, the baby, and the two notes……

Chapter One: The Discovery

"Make sure not to stir the wrong direction, this is very impot…." Severus Snape was tutoring a Ravenclaw in a very difficult potion. Over the years Snape became less patient even with student who showed the most promise. The potion exploded in a vibrant blue all around the room.

The Ravenclaw's face was a bright red, "I'm so sorry Professor."

"Out!" He said sternly yet not yelling.

Without a second thought the girl grabbed her blue goo covered school materials and ran for the door.

Snape waved his wand and the classroom returned to its normal immaculate manner. Seeing his clothes were not going to be so simple a clean he headed for his chambers.

When he got to his rooms he noticed something was wrong. His typical wards were disarmed. Someone was or at least had been in his room.

Severus Pulled out his wand and opened the door. Nothing looked out of place except for a basinet which was in the middle of the room.

Not letting this interfere with his cautiousness he kept his wand ready as he got closer.

In the basinet was a was a baby girl sleeping. There was also two notes. One in the very recognizable script of Albus Dumbledore, the other was vaguely familiar.

_My Dear Boy, _

_Congratulations, what a wonderful surprise_

_Albus Dumbledore, _

_P.S. I am the one who disarmed the wards you may drop your guard._

The second was fair bit longer.

_Dear Severus, _

_I know we ended everything last summer with the knowledge we'd never see each other again. Well thing have because a little more complicated._

_I found out I was pregnant the day we broke off our relationship, before you returned to Hogwarts. I wanted to tell you, but I thought it would be easier this way, and if we were to be together that next summer I could have introduced you to your daughter. When I found out I was sick, Oliver tried to contact you, but you were away._

_You are finding out about Severn, our daughter because I have died. During my pregnancy the doctors found a growth on my heart, the doctors told me I might not make it through the pregnancy, I did and I may live long enough to tell you this in person. But I know I will not live much longer._

_I hope you are willing to give her a wonderful childhood, even better than any I could possibly hope for her._

_This is my dying wish._

_Even though we ended our relationship after only a few months, I love you, and I thank you for giving me the opportunity to be a mother even if it is for such a short amount of time._

_Yours Forever, _

_Belle_

_Severus was in disbelief as he re-read the letter. He was a father to a motherless child._

_The child was sleeping peacefully, but he knew she would not remain that way._

_Severus picked up the sleeping baby and carried her to the Headmaster's office._

"_Albus, what is the meaning of leaving an infant unattended in my chambers." Severus was less than happy._

"_She was only unattended when you walked in the door. Until that moment there was at least two house elves with her._

"_How can I possibly care for a child and perform my teaching obligations? This has to be a mistake."_

_Albus smiled, "You know there is no mistake, and honestly I am amazed I did not know you were involved with anyone during the past summer."_

"_I prefer to keep my personal life, just that, personal." Severus sneered as the child stirred. "What do I do when she wakes?"_

_Albus smile widened, "Molly Weasley is on her way out to help you with the basics. And by the time you reached your quarters, you will find the house elves have supplied you with all your needs." _

_Severus didn't say another word just turned and stormed off to his rooms._

_Severus was thankful that it was reaching curfew and no students were wondering the halls._

_In his rooms there was a new room with a crib and everything the child was going to need (clothes, toys, bottles, diapers, etc.). _

_Severus sat in the rocking chair which had been placed in the room and cried._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Forever Yours

Rating: T

Summary: Severus is covered in blue goo from a potion mishap, when he realizes the wards in his rooms are down, fearing the worst he enters with his ward at the ready, nothing is changed except for the basinet, the baby, and the two notes……

Chapter 2: One Sweet Summer Romance…

Severus thought back to the previous summer. He had met a young woman near his home on Spinner's End. He had gone to a local pub after a long day. He was sitting alone. He had been to this pub several times, it gave him a place near home where he could go to get out of his house, and yet he did not have to be social.

For the past few nights, Severus had noticed a young lady. She was attractive with short black hair and stunning blue eyes, they were so bright one would think they were glowing. She had freckles on her nose and cheek bones.

Severus would notice her staring at him as he sat alone, night after night.

After a while she came over and sat with him.

"Hey there, where did you come from? I have not seen you around here before." She smiled taking the seat across from him.

"I have lived here my whole life. I teach at a boarding school up north, so I am not here much of the year." He told her honestly.

"Oh, so you are home for the summer then?" She smiled at him. "My name is Belle."

Severus took her extended hand, "Severus." He introduced himself as well.

"Severus, I like it, a very 'sever' name." She smiled. "So, Severus, what do you teach at this boarding school?"

"Chemistry," it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, a scientist?" She was still smiling, flirting with him.

Severus didn't say anything.

"You have the most mysterious eyes, they are solid black. That is not common." Belle started leaning over the table to get a closer look. "I'm sorry, I'm a geneticist. My specialty is European descendants. I just get overly excited about genetic traits."

"You have a passion for your job, there is no reason to apologize."

After their first introduction with each other they started to get to know each other, and spent more time together.

Severus realized, after a while, that he was falling in love with her. He knew he was going to be leaving for Hogwarts and would have to leave her.

"What school do you work at?" she questioned one morning as they laid in bed together.

"It's called Hogwarts, it is near Scotland."

"Hogwarts? You're a wizard?" Belle was a muggle and Severus never spoke of the wizarding world around her.

"You know of Hogwarts?" she was shocked.

"My sister's husband is a wizard. I know a little." She smiled at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Most muggles are uncomfortable about the idea of another 'world' out there with magical abilities." Severus was still shocked.

"So chemistry? Potions?" she smiled at him.

"Yes, potions." He smiled back.

"Wait, Severus Snape? Potions Master! I knew your name sounded familiar."

Severus sat up, "How do you know me?' He had never told her his last name. They were close but it just never came up, everything was still very casual between them. Severus knew his relationship with Belle would not last during the school year.

"You are not the angry, bitter hooked nose git Oliver described you as." She smiled as she brushed a bit of hair out of his face.

"Oliver?" Severus questioned.

"My little sister's husband, Oliver Woods, he was once your student. I have heard horror stories about the evil Potions Master, ever since they got married. But you are not as he described you. You are sweet and caring, and beautiful."

Severus didn't say anything. Suddenly he felt to old to be with Belle. He wasn't sure what her age was but if her sister was married to Woods, she had to be much her younger.

"Don't let what Oliver said get to you. It is clear he was just trying to make up entertaining stories for us." She tired to change his emotions but it didn't seem to be working.

"Belle, don't you think I am a little too old for you?" He questioned finally after a long silent pause.

"I am thirty-eight years old. If this is because my sister is married to one of your former students, she is my much younger sister. You aren't that much older than me."

Severus was forty, but he still felt old in comparison.

Several days had past and Severus was to be returning to the school within the week. He was not sure how thing would go between him and Beele but he knew he had to tell her. "I need to talk to you."

"Me too." She said, half smiling. "You first."

"I wasn't sure how we were going to handle this relationship, I have to return to Hogwarts by the end of this week. Term is starting soon." He was not looking at her as he spoke.

Belle was quite for a moment then reached out for his hand. "I think it is best if we just go our own ways for the year. If next summer we are both around, we can see where it leads from there."

Severus kissed the back of her hand. "If that is what you think is best."

She just smiled.

"Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"Oh, never mind. I doesn't really matter." Belle didn't say another word. Severus and Belle spend the rest of the day together laying in bed holding each other and silently praying this would not be the last time they were together.

Severus looked down at the sleeping baby's face. She looked so much like her mother. Severus had only known of this baby for a short amount of time, but he loved her more then he ever thought was possible. Tears rolled down his cheek as he held the baby close.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Forever Yours

Rating: T

Summary: Severus is covered in blue goo from a potion mishap, when he realizes the wards in his rooms are down, fearing the worst he enters with his ward at the ready, nothing is changed except for the basinet, the baby, and the two notes……

Chapter 3: First day at Hogwarts 11 years later….

The Children were returning to the school and for many this was their first time entering the castle. For the first years, they were separated from the other students and loaded into boats. The boats traveled across the lake and the first year students got their first look at the castle, glowing amidst the dark sky, with the lights of the windows reflecting on the lake's surface. It was truly a magical sight to behold.

Severn smiled at the other children who had not seen the castle before. Severn spent part of her life living in the castle with her dad since she was born, most of the year she stayed with her grandparents, on her mother's side. Her father would visit her on the weekends, during the holidays Severn would stay in the castle, and in the summer they spent a lot of time together at Sinner's End. It was a lot of moving around for a young girl but she loved every minute of it.

As they reached the castle Professor Flitwick gave instruction while waiting for the sorting to begin.

Severn stood off to the side and was not talking to the other children around her. She was very nervous, her father was the head of Slytherin and she was afraid she would not be sorted into his house. She feared he would get mad or worse, he would be disappointed in her.

"Alright, this way." Professor Flitwick lead the way for the students, into the Great Hall.

Severn waited and was extremely nervous. The Sorting Hat went through the alphabet till he finally reached 'S'.

"Snape, Severn!" The hat said.

Severn was playing with her hands, slowly she walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Where to place you? You are very smart, Ravenclaw will be good , and yet you have a strong Slytherin background."

Severn sat quietly.

Severus watched his daughter as she had the hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw is best I believe." the Sorting Hat whispered, then announced, "Ravenclaw!"

Severn thought she might cry. What was her father going to say? There were hushed voices through the Great Hall about how Snape's daughter was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Severn wouldn't look at her father as she walked to the Ravenclaw table. She sat down and put her head on the table. It took all her strength not to cry.

Severus felt a pull in the pit of his stomach as he watched his daughter put her head down in shame.

McGonagall welcomed all the new students and spoke a few start of term announcements then the food appeared on the table.

"Hi, my name is Roxanne," a red head freckled faced little girl next to Severn tried to introduce herself.

Severn looked up and tried smiled but she felt like she had let her dad down.

"What's wrong? My mom said Ravenclaw is a very good ouse, a house for smart students." Roxanne tried again.

"I should have been in Slytherin." Severn told her.

"Slytherin? They are mean and you see that scary Professor up there, he's the head of house and I've heard he is the meanest professor in the school" Roxanne pointed at Snape.

Severn smiled. "That's my dad."

Roxanne's face turned bright red, "You're lying. He's your dad?"

"He's going to be upset with me."

"Because you are not in his house? Both my parents were in Gryffindor. It should matter, right."

Severn didn't say anything. Roxanne decided it best just to stay quiet. She had heard stories and was sure he was mean and surely would blame Severn for being in the wrong house.

Severn had not touched her food and just sat there looking sad. Severus watched and needed to talk with her.

Severn looked down at her plate when a letter appeared in her father's handwriting. "See me after dinner?"

Roxanne read the letter over Severn's shoulder and had the feeling it was going to be doom for her.

Severn walked down to her father's chambers, a place she spent plenty of time during her previous years.

"Severn, what's the matter?" Severus asked.

Severn would not look at her father. She watched the floor as she spoke, "I'm sorry that I did not get into Slytherin."

"Is that what this si about?" Severus knelt to his daughter and hugged her. "I don't care which house you got into. Ravenclaw is a very good house, very smart witches and wizards have come from Ravenclaw. I knew you were a very smart girl, you get it from your mother. Besides, your house colors, they match your eyes. He smiled at her.

Severn had extremely blue eyes, which were intensified with her dark black hair. Severus looked into her eyes which were still red from crying. He brushed her hair out of her face. "Nothing you could do would ever make me disappointed in you. You are my daughter and I love you."

Severn smiled.

"Now, let's get you to your dormitory." Severus stood up and Severn followed as they walked to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"You get some sleep, I will see you in at breakfast tomorrow," Severus leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead. He spoke the house password and then watched as his daughter disappeared into the common room.

Severus was happy his daughter was not in Slytherin. He has seen how the Slytherin House changes students and pulls the bad qualities out of the children. Severus did not want this for his daughter, he wanted only the best for her. He would have to thank the Sorting Hat later.

Whenever Severn was at the castle visiting she stayed in her father's chambers. Only on occasion would she and her father go outside and walk in the forbidden forest, Severn would help find ingredients for her dad's potions. Not being in her dad's rooms felt weird. The Raven claw tower made different noises and kept her awake.

"Severn, are you still awake?" Roxanne asked from her bed.

"Yeah," Severn rolled over and looked towards Roxanne's bed.

"Is everything okay with your dad?" Roxanne was worried about her new friend.

"Yeah, he wasn't made at me. He said he would always be proud of me."

"So, he is okay you are not in his house? I was always told about how scary and mean he is, he seems not that bad."

"Tomorrow we have Defense Against the Dark Arts, early. We should probably go to bed now." Severn laid back down.

"Oh, right. My dad is really good friends with our professor, he's the best!" Roxanne smiled really big.

"My dad says that the Defense Professor is a waste of space." Severn smiled at the memories of her dad going on about how annoying he was.

Roxanne did not say another word. Severn was not sure if she hurt her feelings or if she went to sleep. Severn decided it was best just to go to sleep now. She'd talk with Roxanne in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Forever Yours

Rating: T

Summary: Severus is covered in blue goo from a potion mishap, when he realizes the wards in his rooms are down, fearing the worst he enters with his ward at the ready, nothing is changed except for the basinet, the baby, and the two notes……**OOPS THIS MIGHT HAVE JUST TURNED M/M! If you don't like, please don't read**

Chapter 4

Weeks went by and Severn was not enjoying her Defense Against the Dark Arts class any more then she had at the first day. Her dad told her to give Professor Potter a chance, but she couldn't get past the fact that the man had poked fun at her dad. To Severn, Professor Potter was nothing more than a jerk and a bully.

Roxanne on the other hand LOVED Defense Against the Dark Arts and especially Potter. Roxanne had told Severn that her parents and Potter went to school together, her parents were a few years older, but they were all on the Quidditch team together. She also said Potter was her Uncle Ron's best friend. This didn't matter to Severn, truth be told, nothing was going to change her mind about him.

One afternoon, Roxanne and Severn walked to their afternoon Defense Against the Dark Arts class when Severn over heard some older students making jokes, she listened to them until she realized their jokes were about 'the greasy old Death Eater potions Master'.

"Take that back!" She yelled.

"Calm down little one, what's the problem?" the snarky 7th year questioned her.

"Take back what you were saying!" she yelled.

"What did I say? I was just talk about Snape, what do you care? And all of it is true anyway. He's old and greasy and a Death Eater!" The boys laughed.

Severn couldn't stop herself; she punched the older kid in the face, causing his nose to bleed.

Professor Potter came out of his room just as he saw the flash of light where the older kid sent a curse Severn's way. Severn laid on the ground, Harry was not completely sure what the curse was.

"Roxanne, get Severus! You," he pointed to the boy whose face was still bleeding. "Come with me!" Potter picked up Severn and ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing.

Roxanne stood in front of Snape's door, he was not in the classroom or store room. The idea of knocking on this door scared her more than anything in the world, but her friend was hurt and would need her father there. She knocked.

Snape opened the door surprised to see Roxanne there. "May I help you, Ms. Weasley?"

"It's Severn, she's hurt." She was not able to give any details before Severus was running to the hospital wing.

All the Kids moved out of the way when they saw Professor Snape running towards them. As he Rounded the corner into the infirmary and saw his daughter laying in the hospital bed and Potter over her, he got scared. "What happened?"

"She was petrified," Harry said.

"Who? Why? Did you let this happen in your classroom?"

"Jones here, and he has not said how, but that is due mainly to his broken nose she gave him." Harry glared at the older kid in the next bed.

Pomfrey came towards the bed with a potion and gave it to Severn who then started to wake.

"Dad?" She questioned as she opened her eyes.

Severus moved to the chair next to her, "What happened?" He held her hand as she looked scared.

Harry moved away, giving the two space. He looked to Jones who had just been healed by Madam Pomfrey. "Come with me!" He took the boy outside.

"There was this kid and he kept calling you a Death Eater, so I hit him. Tha's all I remember, are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not. I am just glad you're okay. But Severn you need to control your temper. Besides, that boy was right." Severus then explained to his daughter how he was a double agent in the war to help Dumbledore defeat Voldemort. Severn looked mortified, but didn't say anything.

Severus stayed with his daughter until it was time for her to go to sleep then he kissed her goodnight and headed towards his rooms.

Outside the infirmary Severus was shocked to see a sleeping Harry up against the wall.

"Potter?" Severus nudged him with his food.

Harry stood up quickly.

"How is she?' he questioned as he stood there in front of Severus.

"She'll be just fine. Thank you!" The fear of realization flashed in Severus' eyes, "Had you got her to Madam Pomfrey so quickly that may have not been the case. How was it that boy petrified her?"

Harry shook his head, he was not sure. To date the only was he had ever heard of petrifaction by way of the Basilisk.

"Would you like to join me for a drink?" Severus asked.

"Umm, sure." Harry felt a little awkward drinking with his former professor and hated enemy. "What was the fight about?" Harry asked as they walked to the Dungeons.

"She over heard Jones calling me a Death Eater, and she hit him."

"Oh," again Harry was feeling uncomfortable.

"I knew I'd have to tell her some day, I just kind of hoped she'd be older."

There was a long silence and then Harry Spoke up, "Dumbledore gave the boy detention for the rest of the year with Filch. No student gets off easy when they use dark magic on another student. It is going to be a long year for that boy!"

"She should probably be in trouble as well, she did after all start it." Severus was always thinking in terms of being impartial, with his students and even his daughter.

"He petrified your daughter. Using curses on other students is forbidden." Harry was shocked by what he was hearing.

There was another long silence.

They walked into Severus quarters, and Harry finally asked, "Are you okay?"

"No, for the first time I thought I might lose her, seeing her in that bed scared me more that anything in my life."

Harry smiled at this new Severus, "She's a great kid. You did a great job raising her." Harry took the glass Severus was offering him.

"Her grandparents raised her, most of the time she was with them. I was here at the school, without her." Severus downed his drink and poured another.

"She's very protective of you. She still hates me for making a joke about you on the first day of classes." Harry laughed.

Severus smiled, and drank another glass. "She worries that I am not happy," he said after a long silence.

Harry and Severus were starting to get drunk, "I like the dark bruiting, it makes you seem mysterious." Harry laughed, "but it wouldn't hurt you to smile from tie to time."

Severus smiled he really did have a hard life, but it was better now and he had a really wonderful daughter. What more could he wish for?

~\*/~

The next morning Severus woke up early, remembering the drinks the night before (thanks to his pounding headache) he cursed ever starting to drink. As he moved to get up and go to the hospital wing, he realized someone else occupied his bed as well.

Harry sleepily opened his eyes. He was slighter confuse by where he was, "What happened last night?"

As the two realized their clothes were thrown all over the room they started remembering the event of the night before.

'Shit!' Severus thought. "Eh, I have to… um… go to the, I have to go see my daughter."

Harry felt very uncomfortable. "Yeah, I'll just…" As he started gathering his clothes he felt extremely naked in front of his former Professor. Harry could not remember a time he had dress and left so quickly. 'How much did we drink last night?' He thought, his head reminded him it was a lot. What got them to the point they slept together, that was a different tell, and Harry could not remember all the event of the previous night. Harry knew he had always been slightly attracted to the man, but Severus obviously was not gay. He had a daughter and was in love with the girl's mother, before she died. Harry needed to stop thinking about this!

~\*/~

Severus cringed at the thought that he had taken advantage of a former student the night before, but now he couldn't that about that, now he had to get to his daughter. Quickly he dressed and went up to the hospital wing. Severus was thankful it was a Saturday, there were not many students awake at this point in the morning.

Severus came in to see his daughter sitting up in bed talking to Roxanne.

"Good morning, Dad!" She smiled when she saw him.

Severus walked over and kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Much Better Madam Pomfrey said I should be able to leave this afternoon."

Roxanne got up and excused herself stating she'd see Severn later. Severus smiled as the girl left in a hurry.

"She's afraid of me isn't she?"

"Oh yes, very much so!" Severn smiled, "Her dad told her you were very mean!"

"You didn't know her dad when he was a student. George Weasley and his twin brother Fred were the most mischievous students this school has ever seen." Severus smiled.

"Dad, what's that?" Severn pointed at her dad's neck concerned.

"What?" Severus felt where she was pointing and his neck was sore.

"It looks like a bruise." She starred at it intently.

:Hickey…:

"Umm, well last night I tripped and hit the table in my room," He lied yet blushed.

"For someone who could lie to Voldemort successfully, you sure do suck at it." Severn was not sure why her dad was lying to her now. "Please tell me what happened."

Severus had talked to his daughter about sex and relationships, yet that was all hypothetical, he was not able to tell her about his one night sexual encounter with her Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. "I met someone late last night after I left here."

"Severus was blushing and his daughter laughed, "Met someone in the castle? Is it serious? Are you dating now?"

"Eh, I don't think so," Severus was feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"You need to find someone, I hate to see you alone." Severn was very adult for her young age and often worried about her dad.

"I'm not alone, I have you." He smiled at her.

~\*/~

During the evening feast in the Great Hall Severn sat with her friends in Ravenclaw, and Severus watched her closely, mainly so it didn't look like he was avoiding the gazes of Harry.

"Dumbledore made an announcement half way through dinner that got everyone excited. "Tomorrow after noon is the first Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I hope to see every one of you out at the pitch cheering on your classmates."

Harry was looking forward to this. Ron and Hermione never missed the first match of the season, surely they'd know what to say to him, and how to deal with this situation. Maybe he shouldn't say it was Snape.

**Please tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Forever Yours

Rating: T

Summary: Severus is covered in blue goo from a potion mishap, when he realizes the wards in his rooms are down, fearing the worst he enters with his ward at the ready, nothing is changed except for the basinet, the baby, and the two notes……**OOPS THIS MIGHT HAVE JUST TURNED M/M! If you don't like, please don't read**

Chapter 5

Harry paced the halls waiting for his friends to get to the castle. He had been racking his brain trying to figure out what to do. Hermione always knew the best way to handle these types of situations.

An hour before the match was to start, Harry saw his friends walking down the hall towards him. "Ron, Hermione, I am so glad to see you!" Harry ran towards them.

"Hiya Harry!" Ron greeted his friend.

"Oh Harry, good to see you." Hermione hugged Harry.

"Have you seen any of the kids? I told them I would stop by and see them today." Ron was watching over Harry's shoulder to see if he could see any of his numerous nieces or nephews.

"Most of the kids are still in the Great Hall eating breakfast." Harry told him, thanking the stars, this would give him time to talk with Hermione alone.

"I'll be back in a moment." Ron ran off towards the Great Hall. He was a really great uncle (as well as father) and all the kids loved him.

"Hermione, I need your advice."

Hermione smiled. "What?"

"Ummm, Okay…" Harry explained how after a student got hurt and was healing in the hospital wing he and the student's father went to get something to drink and then slept together. Hermione had to keep from laughing, Harry always got himself into trouble (no matter how old he was).

~\*/~

Ron walked down the rows of students and first came to the Ravenclaw table where he found Roxanne. "Roxy, hey there kid." Ron hugged his niece and sat next to her.

"Uncle Ron!" She beamed excitedly.

"So, how's your first year at Hogwarts? You are the first Weasley to not be in Gryffindor, for as long back as I can remember."

"It's just because I am smarter then all of you!" She smiled jokingly.

"Oh you think?" Ron turned to the girl sitting next to Roxanne who was laughing. She looked very familiar, but Ron could not place her. Most of these kids if they were not muggle born were likely to have been the children of is former classmates. "And what is your name?" he questioned her.

"Severn," She smiled.

"What is your last name? You look very familiar, I may know your parents."

"You know her dad!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Oh, well then who is your dad?"

"Professor Snape!" Roxanne again answered for her friend. "This is Severn Snape."

Ron coughed, he was not expecting that. Yet as he looked at the girl they was no mistake that she was the daughter of his most hated professor. She was prettier then Snape, but she still resembled him.

"Oh right, I do know your father." Ron tried to smile. "Well I need to go find the other kids. Remember to write us often."

Roxanne smiled and hugged her uncle again before he left.

~\*/~

"So let me get this straight. You saw a student get hurt, and you took her to the hospital wing. You stayed with her until her father arrived and then you waited out in the hall to find out later to see if she was alright. The two of you go out for drinks, there is a bit of flirting and a lot of drinking, and you wake up in bed with this student's father. Now you are wondering what to do? Well if you really like him then there is nothing wrong with you dating a student's father. It is not like dating a student. I mean that is just weird."

Harry smirked on the inside, it is like dating a student, just not for him.

Ron came back and joined Harry and Hermione as they started out towards the Quidditch pitch. "Did you find all the kids?" Harry asked him.

"No just Roxy. I am not sure where the others were." Ron put his arm around his wife and then remembered he had something to say to her. "Did you know that Professor Snape has a daughter?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "Harry James Potter, if it is you better tell me!" She glared at him.

Harry cringed at the thought that she just figured everything out. "Might be."

Hermione gave him a look of disapproval.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron questioned.

"Umm," Harry was not sure how to tell him.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I will not say that I approve but my advice still stands. If you think it will make you happy, then do what you think is best."

"Potter, may I have a word with you?" Snape came up towards the three of them.

"Yes," Harry slightly blushed, then followed Snape away.

"His daughter is lucky, she doesn't look like him at all." Ron joked.

Hermione watched as her friend walked away with their former professor, and hoped that everything would work out for the best. Honestly she could not see what Harry saw in Snape, though she wanted him to be happy!

~\*/~

Snape really was not looking forward to this conversation, he was not sure what to say, but something had to be said if they wanted to continue to work together, peacefully. "About the other night, I am not sure I remember all that happened, but I want to apologize for putting you in that situation. It's just that it had been a rough night and well…"

"You have nothing to apologize for, I would not have been there if I did not want to be there." Harry tried to reassure the man.

"It's just if, umm," This conversation was getting harder and harder for Snape with every word.

"My, my, Professor Snape are you asking me out?" Harry was beaming.

"It's just I thought, maybe, if you wanted to do something outside of the castle at some point I would not be against this, if you weren't." Severus felt like a child asking someone out for the first time. This put him in a vulnerable position that he was not used to, at least not within the castle.

"Even though your daughter does not like me?" Harry joked.

"She wants me to date, she'll come around." Snape smiled at Harry.

The two stood talking and Severn came up to her dad. "Dad, will you sit with me?" Severn smiled at her dad. "Oh hello Professor Potter," she said emotionless, she still did not like him even though he might have saved her life. She didn't know what her dad and Professor Potter were talking about but that didn't matter, the match was getting ready to start and if they did find seats they would miss the release of the golden snitch.

"Alright, let's go." Severus smiled once more at Harry, "I guess I will see you later then."

"Yeah," Harry also smiled.

Severn looked up at her dad and saw him smiling at Potter of all people and rolled her eyes.

~\*/~

Harry found where Ron and Hermione were sitting and joined them.

"Looks like you survived your conversation with Snape, what did he want?" Ron questioned.

"Oh nothing." Harry winked at Hermione.

"Yeah?" She questioned smiling.

"Yeah," Harry smiled back.

"What are you two going on about?" Ron did not like it when Harry and Hermione had their own language.

"Nothing!" they said in unison.

**Please review and tell me what you think… :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Forever Yours

Rating: T

Summary: Severus is covered in blue goo from a potion mishap, when he realizes the wards in his rooms are down, fearing the worst he enters with his ward at the ready, nothing is changed except for the basinet, the baby, and the two notes…**OOPS THIS MIGHT HAVE JUST TURNED M/M! If you don't like, please don't read**

**Chapter 6**

In the weeks that followed Severn noticed something different with her dad, he was happier. During class he would give the house points, and he even smiled a time or two in front of the students. Severn did not know what was up with him but suspected it had to do with the hickey she saw before. Severn was dying to know who it was her dad was dating, but she never could get a free moment to go down to him.

"It has to be someone in the castle," she told Roxanne, who despite her fear of Snape enjoyed the mystery of who he might be dating. From their places at the Ravenclaw table the were checking out the staff, wondering.

"McGonagall?" Roxanne laughed.

"No, she's like a hundred." Severn also laughed.

"Madame Pince?"

Severn raised an eyebrow at her friend. "The librarian, no."

"You're right, no."

"What about Professor Longbottom?" Severn asked.

"I think he's as afraid of your dad as I am."

Severn sighed.

Roxanne looked up at the table to see Snape smiling over at Potter. "What about Professor Potter?"

"My dad says he's a waste of space," Severn noticed that her friend was starring up at the teacher's table and she also looked to see Potter whisper something to Snape, and he blushed.

Roxanne knew that Severn did not like Potter and would be less than thrilled to know if the two were seeing each other.

"Let's talk about something different. So, in two days is the next Ravenclaw Quidditch match, it's with Slytherin."

~\*/~

Late that night Severn and Roxanne were sitting in the common room working on homework. There were no other kids still up, but Severn was not the type of student to leave her homework for Sunday night, and Roxanne got used to doing her homework on Friday night with her friend.

"Severn, may I ask you a question?" Roxanne asked shyly.

Severn was not sure about this uncharacteristic shy attitude from her friend, "what?"

"When we were guessing possible people you dad might be dating, the only person you guessed was a man," Roxanne paused, she was trying to make her question sound the way she intended it to, "Is your dad…"

"Gay?" Severn questioned. "Yes."

"But what about your mom?" Roxanne was now completely confused.

Severn smiled, this was a good story. "The way my dad explains it to me, he was out one night when my mother came and introduced herself. My dad did not date women at the time but my mother had been so charming and fun that he decided he would take her up on a date. My dad says he could not believe that he was falling love with a woman, and it scared him. But he did love her. When he had to return to Hogwarts for the school year, my mother decided to break off their relationship, he says she knew she was pregnant, but didn't want him to give up his life for her."

"You never talk about your mother." Roxanne noticed, thinking back on their conversations.

"My mother got sick while she was pregnant, and not long after I was born she died. My uncle Oliver brought me here, to Dumbledore. He's the one that brought me to my dad, he didn't even know I existed."

Roxanne felt sorry for her friend.

"I miss her," Severn always got sad when she talked about her mother. "My grandparents have pictures of her, Granddad says I have her eyes, he calls it sparkling blue, but I think it is more of a sapphire." There was a long pause. "Anyway, growing up, my dad dated a man, nothing serious. He doesn't even know, that I knew they were dating. He just said he was a friend."

Roxanne half smiled. "We are going to figure this out."

Severn shrugged.

~\*/~

Snape smiled at the absurdity, Harry was sitting on the floor grading papers which where sitting on the couch. Snape was sitting at the desk. The two were quietly working during their free period. Severus had offered the desk to Harry but he said he was honestly more comfortable on the floor as he was, Severus could not keep his eyes off of Harry.

"What?" Harry looked up and noticed the older man staring at him.

"Nothing, just trying to figure you out." Severus half smiled, then returned to his grading.

After a few more minutes Harry stood up and walked over to the desk, he leaned across and kissed Severus, "I have to get to my class."

"Liar, you have fifteen minutes," Severus teased kissing him again.

"I have to get things set up," another kiss.

"If you must go," yet another kiss.

"You know having a daughter has made you a bit of a softy. She's made you a bit of a romantic," Harry kissed him again. "You used to be mean." he smiled.

"And you used to be a pain in my ass," Severus smiled.

"Well maybe some day you will be the pain in mine," Harry laughed at the innuendo. As he turned to walk out of the room he was scared motionless at the sight of Severn standing there. The expression on her face was a mixture of shock, anger, embarrassment and rage. The girl looked at though she was either going to scream or run away.

"Severn, when did you come in?" Severus tried to sound calm.

Shaking her head, without saying a word, looking as though she was about to cry, Severn turned and walked away.

Severus got up and ran after the girl.

Harry sat down, this was not going to help his relationship with the girl. The hurtful expression on her face was an image Harry would have a hard time getting out of his mind. He knew what he had to do, he had to call things off with Severus, at least until Severn warmed to him. Nothing good could come from their relationship if it caused problems between Severus and his daughter.

**Alright Let's hear what you think? The more reviews the more inspired i will be to write! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Forever Yours

Rating: T

Summary: Severus is covered in blue goo from a potion mishap, when he realizes the wards in his rooms are down, fearing the worst he enters with his ward at the ready, nothing is changed except for the basinet, the baby, and the two notes…**OOPS THIS MIGHT HAVE JUST TURNED M/M! If you don't like, please don't read**

**Chapter 7**

Severn walked into the Ravenclaw common room, she had an hour before she was to be in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but she decided not to go. She went to the first years girls dormitory and saw Roxanne sitting on her bed.

"Did you talk to him?" Roxanne questioned her friend when she walked into the room.

Severn didn't say anything just laid down face first into her pillow and screamed.

"What happened?" Roxanne got closer.

"It's Potter," Severn finally answered. "My dad is dating Potter."

Roxanne made a face, "Are you sure?"

"I saw them together."

"Together, together?" Roxanne questioned shocked.

"No, not together, together but they were together, they were kissing and teasing each other." Severn glared. "It's not that I really care who my dad is dating, I just would like to know. They have been together for a while and he did not find the time to tell me about it? We talk to each other about everything."

Roxanne just sat there quietly.

"I mean I don't like Potter, but…" Severn sighed. "No, my dad needs someone who will respect him. Not make jokes about him to complete strangers."

"He's been kind of happy lately though." Roxanne tried to point out.

"It's a trick, I do not know what Potter is playing at, but that obnoxious, big head is not going to hurt my dad."

The noise that was coming from the common room suddenly got silent.

~\*/~

Severus Snape followed after his daughter, he assumed that she would be heading back to the Ravenclaw Dormitory, and was heading that direction to talk with her. As he reached the door and stated the password, many students got quiet and cowered in fears as they saw him pass through the common room.

When he reached the door of the first year girls, he knocked softly, "Severn, will you come talk with me?" Severus waited while he heard hushed voices on the inside.

"No, please go away." Severn responded.

"Severn, it is important that we talk." Severus pleaded.

"How could you keep this from me? You promise me that you would not hid things from me. You tell me everything. Dating someone is a big thing to hide."

Severus could hear hushed voices coming from the common room, where the students strained to hear what was going on.

"Severn, I do think we need to talk." Severus pleaded again.

Severn opened the door and looked up at her dad. She was not happy, but she knew it was best to talk things through with him.

As the two walked back to the dungeons, Severus explained how the relationship was very new, and that neither really knew what was to become of it. "Honestly we just happy to have another adult to be with," Severus explained.

"I don't trust him." Severn finally announced as they entered into Severus's chambers. "He's not a good person, and I think he is up to something."

Severus gave his daughter a quizzical look. "I really like him." He tried to smile. Severus walked over and sat at his desk. "Why is it you do not trust him?" he asked.

"There is something about his personality that makes me believe he is up to something. He makes jokes about you in front of students and he was not very nice to you, you said yourself he is nothing more than a waste of time and space. I remember stories you told me about him, when I was growing up. Like the time…" Severn kept ranting about Potter, while Severus noticed a note laying on his desk. It was written in the messy scroll of Harry.

_Severus,_

_I feel it is best if we were not to see one another. I have a feeling that our relationship will only put pressure on Severn, and I would never want to cause any turmoil in your life or her life. You are a good father, and I hope some day you find someone that can make the two of you happy, but your daughter comes first, and I would not want to ever make you choose. _

_I really enjoyed our time together, it has been the happiest I have been in years, and I will always keep those memories close to my heart._

_Your friend forever,_

_Harry_

"_What's the matter?" Severn questioned when she saw her dad looking sadly at a letter on his desk._

_Severus took a deep breath in, almost as though he was about to cry and wanted to hide it. "It's, it's nothing."_

_Severn looked at her dad and could tell once again he was lying to her. There was something in the letter and Severn felt sorry for her dad._

"_Now, it's time for you to head off to class, yes? I would like for you to come back here, and have dinner with me tonight alright?"_

"_Yes," Severn was trying to read her father's emotions but they were hiding._

"_We'll talk then." Severus tried to smile reassuringly at her._

"_Alright, I will see you later then." Severn grabbed her things and headed off towards her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, she did not want to go, but had no excuse._

_When she got to the classroom Potter was not in the room like he normally was, in fact he did not show up for class until after the time for class to begin. As he walked into the room, Severn could see his eyes were red and were watery, as though he had been crying, 'no doubt laughing to the point of crying,' Severn thought._

"_Is everything okay Professor?" Roxanne questioned him._

"_It's nothing." Potter remarked. His expression was shockingly similar to her dad's, Severn noted._

_The class seemed to drag on longer than normal, especially since Potter really did not seem to have the energy he brought to his lessons which made them at least interesting. Obviously feeling embarrassed having his practical joke interrupted by a student (no less the child of the man, Potter was playing the joke on)._

_As she walked towards the door Severn remembered the note on her dad's desk. She did not know what it said but she could make a guess._

_Once everyone was out of the room she walked over to Potter. "Professor, can we talk?" She questioned. _

_Harry looked over at the girl. He feared what it was she wanted to talk to him with, he felt extremely embarrassed._

"_You broke up with my dad didn't you?" She questioned._

"_I thought it would be best, I would never want to come between your relationship with him."_

_Severn's angry expression returned to her face._

"_I knew it. You were just playing him. This was some kind of joke for you, but it got complicated and you left him." Severn was not holding back her feelings. "Professor, with respect, STAY AWAY from my dad!" Severn was not one to let her emotions get in the way of being respectful towards a teacher. Severn did not wait to hear what Potter had to say. She just left the room._

_~\*/~_

_Severn sat at the table with her dad. She was not sure what to say to him. She wanted him to know how she felt but did not want to hurt him. She wanted him to be honest with her again. This school year had brought a lot of trouble in the two's relationship, and it was only the beginning of November. How were they going to make it the rest of the term? _

_Severn watched her dad carefully. "Why have you lied to me?"_

"_Severn," He started. "I did not lie to you, I just have not had the time to talk with you."_

"_You found time for him, why couldn't you find time for me?" She questioned feeling hurt. _

_Severus thought for a moment. He really should have talked to her, but he wanted to see if the relationship was worth it before he drug with her into it. "You're right, I should have made time to talk this over with you, but it does not matter any more. Harry and I will not be seeing each other anymore." Severus said calmly with no expression on his face._

_Severn could feel her father's emotions, even though he tried hard to hide them from her. He was hurting and she felt a bit responsible._

_There was a long silence. Neither knew exactly what to say after that. Finally Severn spoke up. "Tell me again about my mother," she asked timidly._


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Forever Yours

Rating: T

Summary: Severus is covered in blue goo from a potion mishap, when he realizes the wards in his rooms are down, fearing the worst he enters with his ward at the ready, nothing is changed except for the basinet, the baby, and the two notes…**OOPS THIS MIGHT HAVE JUST TURNED M/M! If you don't like, please don't read**

**Chapter 8**

**Severn waited for her dad to leave the room before she snuck over and took the letter off of the desk. She put it in her pocket before announcing to her dad that she needed to be leaving, she had homework to do.**

**Severus smiled softly at his daughter as she left.**

**When Severn got a fair bit away from his door she pulled the note out and read it. The words pulled at her heart and she felt terrible. How could she be so selfish?**

**It was after curfew and she should have headed straight for the Ravenclaw dorms but she needed to go do something first.**

**~\*/~**

**Harry sat in his office, Hermione was sitting next to him. He had floo called her and she had hurried over. Harry was very upset because he really liked Severus but also knew that he would not want to hurt the relationship Severus had with his daughter. Harry, in typical Harry fashion, was looking out for other first.**

**Hermione sat there and listened to Harry as he talked about the relationship they had.**

**There was a long silence, then Harry sighed, "it will all work out, he'll meet someone that will make them both happy, and I will find someone someday right?"**

"**Of course you will." Hermione confirmed.**

"**Thanks, you're the best." Harry smiled and hugged his friend.**

**Severn heard all this and decided this was not the time to talk with her professor. She'd come back again later.**

**Severn was starting to hate the ways she had been acting. Growing up she never got a whole lot of time with her dad, because he was at the school and every minute of that time his attention was directed on her. She told him everything, and he never really hid anything from her. Sure he had not told her about being a Death Eater, but she assumed he was just waiting until she was older so she'd understand better. And he dated once but he did not hide the man from her, just never outwardly said that they were in fact dating. These, she felt, were not lies. Severn looked at the letter and realized the mess she had caused. Hearing Harry also made her want to cry.**

"**What have I done?" She said softly then quickly ran to the Ravenclaw dorm. **

**~\*/~**

**The next morning Severn waited in the corridor, she knew Potter would be coming by soon, on his way to the Great Hall.**

"**Professor, can we talk?" Severn questioned Potter hesitantly.**

**Harry looked sad still, "I don't know that there is anything…"**

**Severn interrupted, "Please, look, I'm sorry. I've never had to share my dad. When it came to my time with him, I always had his undivided attention. But then there was you. My dad was finding time in his day to be with you, and yet he could not find time to tell me that he had found someone to make him happy. My dad tells me everything, and yet with you he hid this from me. I guess I just was nervous that I was losing him to you. You've made him smile, made him happy." Severn had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry."**

**She reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter she had taken from her dad's office and handed it to Harry. "Please, talk to him. I am sorry I messed things up for you."**

**Harry half smiled receiving the paper from the young girl. "I can't, it wasn't meant to be."**

"**How do you know?" She begged.**

"**I'm sorry." Harry didn't say anything else, he just walked away.**

**~\*/~**

**The weeks that followed were uncomfortable, to say the least. Severn's grades were dropping because she felt uneasy in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, because she was responsible for their break up. Severus tried to return to life as normal but found that he had even fewer patient with the students. And Harry, well he just was not himself, formerly happy and fun loving, now students just hoped to get through his classes without sleeping.**

**At least the Christmas holidays were coming up soon.**

**The last day of the term, Severn found her way down to her father's chambers. The two of them would be returning to Spinner's End. **

**Severus smiled when he saw Severn enter the room. He looked as though he had been crying. Severn learned not to ask because he always said that he was alright.**

"**All ready?" Severus asked his daughter.**

"**Yeah, you?"**

"**In a moment." Severus walked into the adjoining room.**

"**What's Professor Potter doing for the holidays?" She asked cautiously.**

**Severus gave no answer.**

**Severn stayed quiet. She had hoped maybe they had talked a bit in the last few weeks.**

"**I ready." Severus spelled his and her luggage into his pocket and then the two walked towards the doors.**

**As they walked towards the edge of Hogwarts grounds passed many professors returning from Hogsmead, where they taken the students who were returning home, to the Hogwarts Express.**

**Both Severus and Severn were polite to the professors as they passed. Off in the distance Severn could see Potter coming towards them. He looked as though he was starring intensely at the ground. She decided not to say anything just kept walked straight to him.**

"**Happy Christmas, Professor." She smiled at him.**

**Harry looked up at her then at Severus, "Uh, hi." He said poetically.**

**Severus tried to smile. "Happy Christmas."**

"**Yeah, you too." Harry half smiled and again started towards the castle.**

**Severus turned away and started walking with Severn in step behind him. She was hoping things would change.**

"**Um, Harry!" Severus suddenly turned around back towards him.**

**Harry looked back. A questioning expression on his face.**

"**What are you doing for the holidays?" Severus asked.**

"**I'm staying here. Maybe organize my office or something." Harry stated honestly.**

"**That's no way to spend the holidays. What about Christmas traditions?" Severn questioned him.**

"**I never really got a chance to celebrate growing up, it's not as though I miss it or anything." Again Harry half smiled.**

**Severn looked up at her dad, mentally begging him to ask Harry, no one should have to spend Christmas alone.**

"**Why don't you come with us?" Severus asked after a moment. "We have an extra room. And Christmas isn't much but it is better than being alone." Severus looked at his daughter hoping this was alright.**

"**Oh, um, I don't know." Harry tried to get out of this.**

"**Please, Professor, it will be fun." Severn smiled.**

**Harry smiled.**

**~\*/~**

**After all the students returned to the school, classes resumed as normal. **

**Severn sat in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class with a big smile on her face. Roxanne was not sure why she seemed so happy in class this time, when she had never before.**

**Harry asked each student around the room how the holidays had been and finally he got to Severn.**

"**And Ms. Snape, how was your Christmas?" He looked over at the smiling girl.**

"**It was the best I've ever had."**

**Before Severn hated Potter, then she accepted that he made her father happy. Now, now Severn looked at Potter and he was truly a member of her family.**

**THE END- maybe? Who knows? :)**


End file.
